Car Dealer
by FeirceDreamer
Summary: Two strong personalities meet briefly, and sparks fly but not for everyone. Future lemons. Some Canon Couples. Maybe a HEA haven't gotten that far yet. There will be no shy characters like I intended before there was a game change.


**Chapter 2: Virginal Fool**

A&amp;N: Sorry, for not updating I was kinda thinking on where I wanted to take this story and I realized I didn't portray Bella's attitude correctly she needed to be bitchy and I didn't deliver correctly. Leave a review also I hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: This is my shit and Steph has hers.

EPOV:

I'd woken up to the sound of the news reporter rambling off the forecast for the week, irritated with Emmett for leaving the television on.

I lazily dragged myself out of bed and into the shower to rinse off the sweat of the Gay Bar that Em, had forced me to enter last night.

I didn't know when he'd became such a diva with his flamboyant get up, and new obsession with pink.

He kept trying to convince me that I might be gay, with his constant saying of "Don't knock it till you try it, Eddiepoo."

I was straight, I just had trouble communicating with the opposite sex, or anyone for that matter due to the fact that I was twenty-three and a virgin.

I had trouble talking and sometimes didn't have the desire to be made fun of because of me being socially inept; so I just wouldn't talk.

A booming knock on the bathroom jolted me from my brooding," What, Em!?" I forced out.

"Are you in there choking the chicken the, Eddie?" he asked slyly.

"The fuck does that mean?" I asked slowly stepping out the shower.

"You know, Putting Mayo on the Knuckle Sandwich.", He said obviously

"Em, I have absolutely no idea what the hell you're talking about." I stressed out barely audible.

"Ugh, polishing the sword, beating your meat, you get it jerking off."

"No, dipshit I was taking time out of my morning to wash my ass and why are you so worried about what I'm doing with my dick?" I growled, wrenching the door open to address the pink nuisance.

He stood there smirking with a devious look in his eyes and reached an out to ruffle my wet hair, "Do you want me to be worried about your cock, Eddie?" he asked suggestively.

"No, Emmett." I replied tersely," now move I have to get ready for work I have a customer coming in at ten-thirty." He reluctantly removed his body from in front the door way and stepped back slowly with his palms up, "Okay, I'll leave...for now." his face stretching into jokingly sinister grin and turning to sashay out the door.

As I put on my work uniform and name tag, the voice of the women who'd called to make an appointment the other day came to me. She'd been a bitch, snapping when I'd stammered over the soothing melody of her voice.

But I'd let it go telling myself that the money was putting up with bitchy brats who were impatient. Even though she'd snapped at me I felt a since of familiarity at the agitated tone her voice.

I poured myself some coffee and grabbed a bagel with cream cheese, yelled a see you later fucker at Emmett and made my way to work.

Carlisle had been waiting with a stoic expression on his face and arms folded when I had walked through the door.

"What time does work start, Mr. Cullen?" asking in a low chastising voice as if I were eight again.

"8'o'clock, Da-"raising his voice cutting me off he yells," Edward! What have I told you about calling me Dad in the work place we strictly have a business here, I'm your boss." he growls out in frustration pushing his fingers through his blonde locks.

"I apologize for being late for once, Boss. It won't happen again." sarcasm coating my words.

"Get to work, Mr. Cullen we have a client coming in soon. Next time I want you to be prompt, Edward." coldly and briskly he walks away leaving his angry adoptive son in his wake.

A couple hours of coffee and fake fucking smiley faces later the door dings and Edward keeps his head down until the pattering of shoe soles stop in front of the desk. He begins his rehearsed greeting smiling broadly," Hi, Welcome to Cullen Auto Dealers, how may I assist you?"

There's a tan dude and a brunette chick, who's kind of cute. I wait for one of them to respond but the girl has this vacant, misty look in her eyes and she looking at me as if she can see the depths of my soul. "Um, hello how may I help you?" I repeat still keeping the "inviting" smile on my face.

The girl breaks from her daze and composes her face, giving me tight lipped smile, "Well, I was looking into getting a vehicle but I think I'll take my money elsewhere." She gives me an open glare, the tan guy turns and looks at her strangely, leans to whisper something and pulls her by arm turning and leaving with slam of the door. And all I'll I can think about is what a weird couple they make.


End file.
